The New Digidestined of America
by dwarvanman
Summary: Meet a young boy, Jophery. Jophery is your typical high school student. But what he doesn't know is that his life will change forever. Only he and a select amount of people can determine the fate of the United States of America, and the whole North American continent.
1. Chapter 1 From Humble Beginnings

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Digimon franchise nor am I partners with them. _

**Renamon**

_Another _digimon story.

**Me**

Yeah, why not?

**Renamon**

Fine I'll just let you're career bomb.

**Me**

Hey I may post a lot of Digimon stories, but at least I know what I'm talking about.

**Renamon**

Fine I'll give you that one but I'll win the next round.

**Me**

Anyway you may be asking yourselves why I'm doing another Digimon story. Well this is my own tale with all new characters and an all new country that the series only glances over in the first movie. Enjoy.

The New Digidestined of America

By Dwarvanman

Chapter 1 From Humble Beginnings

We look upon a small part of the city of Springdale, Arkansas. It is here where we find a young teen of the age of 15. His name is Jophery, and you can say that he is not the most popular kid in the neighborhood. With him is his two friends Spencer and Trevor Lee. Trever is eighteen with a slight sense of facial hair. He wore a pair of blue jeans, a gray T-shirt and green hooded jacket. He stood at 5 foot 7 inches while his brother stood at 5 foot 6 inches. Spencer was two years younger than Trevor but had a more matured personality. He wore a usual blue jean with white polo. Jophery stood at about 5 foot 6 inches and wore a pair of blue jeans with a regular white T-shirt. At this time school was starting to come to a close, and the weather was starting to get hot and humid. "So what do you want to do over the summer?" Spencer asked Jophery walking back to his house from a long day of school.

"You know, I don't know. But I can tell you one thing. It's not going to be anything exciting." Jophery said stopping to catch his breath. "How can you say that?" Spencer asked. "Trust me, nothing exciting has ever happened in this part of the neighborhood since we moved here. And I'm pretty sure it's not going to change any time soon." Jophery said catching up to Spencer. "I guess you're right, but I did hear that they built a new game store over by Barns & Nobles." Spencer said. "Sweet I wonder when it'll be open." Jophery replied. "I heard on the news that it should be open by the end of the week." Spencer said imagining what the new game store will look. "Well I hope that you're right, because I've been trying to find a game for about a month now." Jophery said. "What was that game again?" Spencer asked trying to get some information. "It's Super Gangster Shot VI" Jophery replied. "Oh well my house is coming up here so I'm going to have to talk to you later." Spencer said. "Alright man, see yah around." Jophery said.

Spencer and Jophery lived very close to each other. Spencer actually lived up the street from the small dead end road that Jophery lived on. Jophery walked down the street and then through his door. He was then greeted by three happy dogs named; Jack, Lily, and Coco. He then walked over to his room and sat down at his desk where he started on the homework for the day. As he was doing the assigned work he couldn't stop imagining what it would be like if his life was exciting. It took him about an hour but he was able to complete the work and head into the living room where he played Minecraft on his Xbox. He connected the controller and sat down at the couch.

"You okay, Jophery?" His mother asked. "Yeah I'm fine I'm just really tired." Jophery replied. "I wouldn't blame you, it's the last week of school and teachers usually start cracking down hard at this time." Jophery's mother said. "Yeah I know." Jophery replied. "Well I do have a surprise for you." Jophery's mother said. "What is it?" Jophery said putting down the controller and then facing toward the kitchen. "Well I know that it's the last week of school and I figured that I'd call you out Friday after the last foot ball game you have to play at." Jophery's mom said. "Thanks mom. I can't wait." Jophery said. Well I'll let you get back to you're game." "Thanks mom." Jophery said as he started up one of his survival worlds. Just as the map was finished loading he heard the front door open. Out from the corner of his eye he saw a large stout man in his mid20's. It was his father returning home from a long day of work. He was wearing the usual Paschal uniform which was a pair of dark blue pants with a baby blue over shirt, with his name tag sewn onto it. "Hey dad, how was work today?" Jophery asked.

"It was long and tiring, I'm going to go lay down for a little while. Could you let me know when dinner's ready?" Jophery's father replied. "Sure thing." Jophery said. Jophery played Minecraft for about an hour before dinner was ready. He then told his father that the meal was ready and everybody assembled in the kitchen. Jophery's mother served everybody up and they all proceeded into the living room to watch some T.V. before getting ready for bed. "So, I heard that you have a game tomorrow." Jophery's father said. "Yeah, you going to come?"Jophery asked. "You bet, if I'm not on call tomorrow I'll be sure to make it." Jophery's father said. "What about you mom?" Jophery asked. "Sorry sweety I can't. I've got too much school work I have to do." Jophery's mom said a little sadly. "It's all right mom I understand. Well good luck on your studies." Jophery said. They ate all their food and stored what ever they didn't finish. Jophery went over to his room and turned on his computer. It was a 2004 Hp pavilion, but a little tweeks here and there, and it ran as fast as a computer today. The only bad thing about was that it couldn't play modern day games, the only games it could really play was games that were already uploaded onto websites. He turned it on and pulled up youtube. He put on his favorite youtuber, Markiplier, and started to watch his series on the crooked man. About three episodes into the series, we looked out the window with a confused expression. He thought he heard something while the next video was loading.

It sounded like the rustling of leaves, almost like when a squirrel jumps from branch to branch. Only it sounded like a larger animal, much bigger than a squirrel, almost like a small cat. He just shrugged it off and and opened his science text book to some practice problems so that he could be prepared, and study for his semester final test. He came across an answer that read, "If a train is going at an average speed of 176 MpH (miles per hour) and has to go 200,00 miles to get to the next city how much time will it take to get there?" His answer read, "X=200,00Miles/176MpH so X=1,136.36 hours." "Man, that sounds more like a math problem than a science problem. But, their the experts." Jophery said. He couldn't shake the feeling somehow that he was being watched. And he was right something was watching him. He ended up just getting up from his chair and going over to his bed. He lay on his bed starring at the ceiling, thinking. He still couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched.

It felt like there was someone else in the room but it was so dark he couldn't see his hand in front of his face. He got up and felt his way to his desk where he had a spare flash light, in case the lights went out again. He turned it on and looked around the room. The was no one there, but there was no doubt in the back in of his head that there was someone watching him. He just didn't know where. He just turned off the flashlight and felt his way to his bed. He lay there until he was no longer able to keep his eyes open. That night he had the strangest dream, but for some weird reason he could not remember it. He woke up in his bed sick to his stomach. He shuffled his way to the kitchen and opened the medicine cabinet and pulling out a thermometer to take his temperature. He popped it into his mouth and waited a couple of minutes. He pulled it out and noticed that his temperature was at 100.2* Fahrenheit. He tried to walk to the other room but ended up collapsing on the floor. His father walked in and noticed that his son was on the ground not moving and called an ambulance.

Jophery woke up in the hospital in the mid afternoon with the doctor standing next to his bed checking his vitals. "Well, glad to see your awake." said the doctor. "What am I here for this time doctor Phil?" Jophery asked. "Well you're not going to like it. We took a sample of your blood and discovered a rare leg disease." Doctor Phil said. "So what, am I never gonna walk again?" Jophery asked. "Well actually yes, you will be able to walk again, in due time. We were able to get a vaccine in you just before your muscles were permanently damage. The only catch is that you're going to have to walk with a cane for a little while, while your muscles start to rebuild." Doctor Phil added. He pulled out a light gray metal cane, then helped Jophery up from the bed. About thirty minutes later His mom dropped him back off at school. He walked into the cafeteria looking for a place to sit. As he was standing at the door way there was a group of jocks that were all sitting next to each other and having a conversation. "Hey, who's the dork with the cane?" Asked one of the jocks. "I don't know but watched this." The other said, and with that he got up from his chair and walked over to the young boy. He walked by Jophery, but as he was walking he kicked the cane from under him, causing Jophery to fall down. He went back over to his friends who proceeded to laugh at Jophery as they walked by. Even the cheerleaders snickered at him while they walked behind the jocks.

After they left Jophery noticed a hand sticking out to help him. "Need a hand?" Said a girl with a smile. "Hehe, helping me up off the ground again, Cheryl?" Jophery asked chuckling to himself. Cheryl was a beautiful girl. She stood at a Perfect hight of 5' 5'' she had light brown hair, with hazel green eyes, and was Jophery's oldest friend. "Well I guess the real question is; what's up with the cane?" Cheryl replied. Jophery explained why he wasn't there that morning and also why he was having to carry around a cane. "Oh my gosh that's horrible will you be alright?" Cheryl asked. "Yeah, the doctor said that my legs weren't permanently damaged, but it will take some time for them to fully heal." Jophery explained. "Well that's a relief." Cheryl said. The bell rang after their conversation and they went to their other classes. It was a normal day like usual, Jophery took, and past, his semester final, then got onto a bus and went home. He got home three hours before his parents got there and decided that he would go for a walk. He went over to an old field that he used to go to when he was a kid. When he got there it looked as if he was there only yesterday. Out in the distance it looked like someone was out there. "That's probably Spencer over there. He knows that I usually come out here this time of year. I'll go chat with him." Jophery said. He walked out into the field towards the figure, but as he got closer he noticed that the figure, that he thought was his friend, was looking less and less human. Instead of backing away in fear Jophery decided that he wanted to get a closer look. As he got even closer he noticed what ever this creature was it wasn't just a guy in some mascot costume. It had golden yellow fur, with strange purple sleeves on it's arms. On the sleeves was a yin and yang symbol where the hand was. It had the body structure of a female, but the details of a fox. It had a bushy tail with white fur on the tip. Jophery got closer and tried to crouch, but it hurt him too badly so he just stood. "Well it's not a guy in a costume, and it's definitely not a human. What is it, an alien?" Jophery asked himself. The creature heard what he said to himself and turned to his direction. "Oh crap!" Jophery shouted as he started to back up. As he was slowly backing away he tripped over a fallen branch that was hidden in the tall grass.

He fell on his back but in turn his cane fell opposite to him. He lay there awaiting his fate when the creature stopped and looked down upon the young boy. "Are you okay?" Said the creature in a feminine voice. "Wait... you speak English?" Jophery asked. "Yes, but why are you out here this place is supposed to be abandoned." The creature said still looking down at the young boy. "That's not the question that is needing to be asked at this point. The real question is; what or who are you, and what are you doing here?" The creature was about to answer him when she was attacked from out of the blue. The attacker was another one of those creatures but this one looked like an over sized red goblin. It had a tiger skin loin cloth with a skull and cross bones tattoo on it's left arm. It stood at the same hight as the yellow fox, when it was slouching. It's hair was a streak white and it's eyes were a light brown, sort of like a coconut tan color. It was truly a force of pure power. "Hah, it seems like I found you." Said the giant goblin. "Fugamon! I should have known that you would have found me." Said the yellow fox. "Heh, you can't get rid of me that easily." Fugamon said with a devious smirk. "I've gotta do something. I can't just stay here watch this, I have to help that fox thing, it's the only way I'll be able to get some answers." Jophery said rolling on to his stomach.

Jophery struggled to get up, but when he finally did he searched for his military grade pocket knife. It was a traditional folding knife with a 3 inch stainless steel blade. He saw Fugamon throw the creature aside like she was nothing. At this time Jophery figured out that this was a life or death situation then his adrenalin kicked in. He sprinted toward the giant red goblin and jumped it. He stabbed the knife into it's chest, but Fugamon didn't look phased in the slightest. He just laughed and threw Jophery aside. "Hey ugly!" The yellow fox yelled. Fugamon turned around to see the creature start up an attack. With aw in his face Jophery watched as the yellow vixen shouted; "Diamond storm!" Suddenly a group of diamond like crystals surrounded her then lunged them selves at Fugamon. Ultimately, Fugamon was defeated and turned into data fragments, but there was a small explosion that sent the yellow creature flying backwards into the field. Instead of Fugamon's data fading away, it turned into a strange device it was the size of an Iphone 3. The rim was the color of gold and the back of the device was the color of purple. It floated over to Jophery and he took it, then walked over to the to his cane. He grabbed it then walked over to the creature. He stopped at the creature then put his hand down to help her up and said with a smile on his face, "So, about your name."


	2. Becareful for What you Wish for

_Disclaimer: I do not own the digimon franchise nor am I partners with them._

**Me**

I hope you liked that last chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it.

**Renamon**

Wow, even I was impressed with it. It was really subtle in the beginning.

**Me**

Well I did want to say that in this story you're going to get to see some of America's old traditions, as long as some stuff we do in Arkansas too.

**Renamon**

You've got a lot to cover.

**Me**

Yeah, you're right. Well anyways... on with the story! But also I would like to speak seriously bout something. Now the Main character Jophery, suffers from the same symptoms I did, and still suffer

from, and I've noticed that it is a growing problem and recurrence in the younger generation today. So instead of laughing about it let's try and learn from this and try to find a way to fix, or at the very least reduce, these disabilities/symptoms to the best of our ability. Sorry for taking up your time, so enjoy the chapter.

The New Digidestined of America

By Dwarvanman

Chapter 2 The Beginning of an Old End

Renamon took his hand and he helped her up. "Well I'm guessing you're wanting some answers." The strange creature said. "Yeah, well first off, What is your name and what kind of species are you?" Jophery asked. "My name is Renamon. And I'm a digimon, and the thing that attacked us-" Renamon was cut off when Jophery cut in saying, "Was also a digimon?" "Yeah." Renamon said. "So what is a digimon exactly?" Jophery asked. "Well sadly I don't know very much about my own kind, but I do know that we come from a place called the digital world. And that a few of us are paired with humans we call Tamers, through some type of device." Renamon said. "You mean like this?" Jophery said holding up the device. Renamon noticed that the colors of the device were the same colors as her. "Here let me see that." Renamon said taking the device. And sure enough Jophery was holding the device that connected the two as partners. On closer inspection, on the back of the device was a yin and yang symbol exactly to hers. "Here take this back." Renamon said. "So does that mean we're partners?" Jophery asked. "Yeah I guess we are." Renamon said. "So what do we do now?" Jophery asked. "I guess we just rest easy for now." Renamon said. "What do you mean; for now?" Jophery asked confused. "Let's just say we're going to be busy." Renamon said with a smile. Jophery smiled back and started on his way back home. "Where are you going?" Renamon asked. "We're going home." Jophery said looking back at Renamon. "Home?" Renamon asked. "Yeah, aren't you coming?" Jophery asked looking a little concerned. "Yeah I'm coming." Renamon said. She was shocked to see a human welcoming her into their home. She had never seen inside an American house before, the best she could see was when she spying on one house to try to see what's inside. About twenty minutes past by and finally the two were at Jophery's house. When they stepped into his driveway Renamon sweat dropped as she said to herself, "Heh, what a coincidence I was just here last night." "What was that Renamon, I couldn't hear you?" Jophery asked. "Oh it's nothing, I was just talking to myself." Renamon said.

Jophery unlocked the door and he and Renamon stepped inside. The entry hall was very clean, with a nice marble floor, he walked over to his room where he proceeded to turn on his computer, and load up one of his documents. He Looked at his computer's built in clock and noticed it was going to be an hour before his parents would get home. Jophery got up from his computer and walked into the living room where Renamon was waiting for him. "Welcome home Renamon. I know it isn't much but at least it's a roof over our heads." Jophery said sitting on the couch. "So this is what an American home looks like." Renamon said looking around the small room. "Well Renamon, this is just a country style home. There may different style homes across America." Jophery said. "And speaking of homes, the 4th of July is tomorrow." Jophery added. "What's the 4th of July?" Renamon asked. "Well, the 4th of July is the day that we celebrate our independence from the British. On July 4 1776, the leaders of the American colony, signed the Deceleration of Independence, granting us the right to break free from the British colonies and become our own country. So in honor of that we celebrate the anniversary of our Independence by launching fireworks into the sky, pulling off parades, lighting bonfires, and having BBQ's all around the country." Jophery said with a smile.

"That sounds like a lot of fun." Renamon said. "Yeah I know, I can't wait. We're heading out to a friends house. So you might be able to meet some of my closest friends." Jophery said. "Hmm, are sure that would be a good idea?" Renamon asked. "Huh, I guess you're right. Now that I think about it, I don't know how my friends will react when meeting you, let alone my parents... Oh no, my parents! What are they going to say when they see that I brought home a Fox monster thing?! No offense, Renamon." Jophery said panicking. "Non, taken. What if I hid from your parents?" Renamon said sitting on the couch. "Again, no offense, Renamon but, you're a giant humanoid fox creature, it's not like some your some cat that can hide anywhere. Plus my dad has a good eye and can spot almost anything, so that's another thing that counts against us." Jophery said. Renamon just gave off a, oh yeah, watch this, smirk as she faded out of the room. "Okay, I stand corrected... where'd you go?" Jophery asked. "I'm still here." Said a voice in his head. "Renamon, are you in my HEAD?!" Jophery exclaimed. "Well technically, yes but physically, no. I'm in a subconscious part of you mind, but I am talking to you through your thoughts." Renamon said. "Well that's great and all, but can you get out of my head now?" Jophery asked. Renamon chuckled and phased back into the room. "Okay, so I guess that'll work." Jophery added. "What do you do around here?" Renamon asked. "Well, we usually go off and do our own stuff. I go and write stories, mom watches T.V. while she cooks, and after dad gets home after a long day of working in the field, he goes and lays down in bed. What do you usually do, Renamon?" Jophery asked. "Well before you became my tamer, I didn't have a home. I just went from place to place training, fighting off other digimon that came into the world, and keeping other people from getting hurt." Renamon answered. She sat down on the couch next to Jophery. He turned on the T.V. and proceeded to go over to the Netflix app, where him and his family would streamline movies and other shows, because they couldn't afford cable. "So, Renamon. What would you like to watch?" Jophery asked. Renamon just shrugged and replied, "I don't really mind, just put on something."

Jophery nodded and scrolled down the list of shows and movies that were up on the streaming app at the time. He decided to put on an old T.V. show from when he was younger. After the first episode, Renamon's ears perked up as she said, "Someone's pulling into the drive way." "That's probably my parents. Renamon you know what to do." Jophery said. Renamon nodded and phased out of the room. Jophery's parents walked through the door chatting about their day at work, they noticed that Jophery was sitting on the couch watching the television. "Hey buddy, I thought that you were going with the marching band to play at the last game?" Jophery's father asked. "No, Mr. Shelby made me stay behind today. He knew that I ended up having to go to the hospital this morning because of my legs, so he told me to go home and rest." Jophery said. "Well, alright mister. Why don't you go lay down in bed and rest, we'll let you know when dinner is ready." Jophery's mother said. "Okay mom, see you later." Jophery said getting up from the couch and walking to his room. He closed the door and Renamon phased into the room. "So this is what your room looks like." Renamon said. It was a small room. The walls were painted a light blue, there was a good sized corner desk by the window, and the bed was by his closet.

Jophery went over to his bed and lay down. "Yep, it's not much, but it's privet." The two talked until dinner was ready, Jophery walked out and grabbed a big helping of pot roast, and went back to his room where he shared his meal with Renamon. "So when did you come into Arkansas?" Jophery asked. "Arkansas?" Renamon asked confused. "You know, the middle state? You said you went from place to place, so I figured you went to the different states in America." Jophery said. "Well I guess I got here a couple days ago." Renamon answered. The two ate the meal and Jophery went and put up the dishes. He went over to his bed where his dog, Jack, got up and started to sleep. "I know the bed's a little small, but it's big enough for two people at least." Jophery said.

Renamon nodded and went over to the right side of the bed while Jophery lay down on the left side. It was a little awkward for the two, but eventually they fell asleep. It was a short night, and in the morning Jophery woke up before his partner did. "He looked over at his clock and noticed that it was 8:00 in the morning. He got up and made his way to the bathroom. He then began to start a shower. Once it was nice and hot he got inside. Shortly afterwards, Renamon woke up from the same recurring nightmare of her being hunted down by the other corrupted digimon, but this one was different. Somehow her partner was dragged into it, instead of running they stood there and fought. The ending result was a victory until Lord Myotismon, a giant vampire like digimon, who lived and fed on the darkness around him, arrived at their position. Renamon turned into data fragments and, Jophery ended up dying that day. When Renamon reanimated she came to where Jophery's dead body was, and for a brief second it shouted a horrible scream that she will never forget to this day. She woke up gasping for air. She shook her head and told herself it was just a dream. Renamon then got out of the bed and exited the room just as Jophery was finishing up in the shower. A couple of minutes later Jophery merged from the bathroom, feeling fresh and rejuvenated. "Hey, Renamon, you sleep well?" Jophery asked slipping on a white T-shirt. "Fine, where's your cane?" Renamon asked. "Right here behind me. Had to lean on it so that I could put on my shirt. Just then, Jophery was getting a call on his cell phone, he answered the phone to here that Spencer was calling and sounded excited. "I did it, I finally made a breakthrough on my project!" Spencer exclaimed through the phone. "What you mean, those exoskeleton legs that you've been working on for the past year?" Jophery asked. "Yeah I finally was able to make a breakthrough with it. It's flawless. I heard about your leg problem so I want you to test them." Spencer said sound like he was lifting something heavy.

"Alright so what do you want me to do?" Jophery asked. "I just need you to wear them. And don't worry about having to recharge them, the battery recharges using solar power. And there's a few added bonuses that I installed, we'll talk about that later." Spencer said "Alright when are you going to be down here?" Jophery asked. I'm on my way down right now, but I can't stay for long, I got to get to work." Spencer said. So in a matter of minutes Spencer came down and showed Jophery how to activate them and helped him into them, then left. Renamon phased back into the room and asked, "What are those?" "These are a pair of exoskeleton legs that my friend Spencer has been working on for the past year. He said that it should be able to help me out with my leg thing." Jophery said. "I've been meaning to ask; why you even carried around a cane in the first place?" Renamon asked. "Well it's little complicated, but this is why. Yesterday morning I fell in the kitchen and never got back up, so I was rushed to the hospital. They put me to sleep so that they could cleanly and proficiently open up my leg to get a tissue sample from one of the major muscles on my calf. When I woke up, they told me that I had a rare leg disses. The doctors were able to get a vaccine into me before the damage became permanent, but it will take some time before they fully heal." Jophery said walking toward the kitchen. He walked over to a cupboard and opened the medicine cabinet. He pulled out an orange prescription filled pill bottle and took one pill out. It was a round light orange pill known a Risperdal, a drug known to help with bipolar. "I didn't know that you took medication." Renamon said walking standing next to him. "It's something that I have to take every day. I'll let you in on a little secret, Renamon. My family's messed up, my mother suffers from bad anxiety attacks, my dad suffers from depression and insomnia, I got the shorthand of the deal, I suffer from disorders known as Bipolar, ADHD, and insomnia." Jophery said grabbing a cup.

Renamon just stood there silently thinking, "Was he actually telling the truth, or was he just trying to get sympathy like most other children do. Then again, he did sound sincere when talking about it, and he was taking some type of medication. I'm just going to have to trust him on this." "What do you want to do today?" Renamon asked. "I don't really care, you wanna head on a walk?" Jophery asked. Renamon just gave a small smirk as she said, "Yeah, it would be nice."


	3. Chapter 3 A New Digidestined

_Disclaimer: I do not own digimon nor am I partners with them._

**Renamon**

It's been a while sense you made one of these.

**Me**

Yeah I know, thought I'd make a new chapter.

**Renamon**

So what is this one going to be about?

**Me**

I wont tell you but the story will. Also if you have any questions about the series, Feel free to ask, and In the next chapter I will answer as many as I can.

**Renamon**

Do you _really_ think that the people who read this are going to ask you a question for you to answer? Most of them just read this and then leave.

**Me**

Well it was worth a shot. Anyway, enjoy!

The New Digidestined of America

By Dwarvanman

Chapter 3 A New Digidestined

Jophery put up his cup and walked toward the door with Renamon following close behind. "So where are we going?" Renamon asked. "You know Renamon, I have a saying in life. You don't have to know where you're going, as long as you're going somewhere." Jophery said. "That didn't answer my question." Renamon said. Jophery let out a sigh and said, "We're going to the lake." Jophery locked the door and the two started on their way to Lake Fayetteville. It was particularly humid that day so most of every one in the town of Springdale and the city of Fayetteville were in their houses. So Jophery didn't have to worry about Renamon getting noticed so easily. Before they left the house Renamon phased out of sight and into that subconscious part of Jophery's mind. He walked down the street to the lake and past by the field but noticed that there were a few black vans parked in the field. There were a few men in black suits and ties out surveying the field with some type of digital recorder. Jophery just shrugged and continued on his way to the lake. Little did they know that there was another digimon following them through the trees. "Where is the lake?" Renamon asked. "The lake is up this rode. There's a nice walking trail around it. A lot of people like to go fishing there during the summer." Jophery said to Renamon softly so that people didn't think he was insane. Just then he got a call from Spencer. He answered it then said, "Hey Spencer, whats up?" Spencer spoke as if he was out of breath. Jophery could tell that Spencer was in a panic.

"Dude you need to get over here and help me get all these people out of the store!" Spencer exclaimed through the phone. "What's going on over there?!" Jophery asked concerned. "We got some-thing attacking the joint. It's not human! You're probably not going to believe me but it's some type of monster!" Spencer exclaimed panicking. "Alright I'll be over there in a sec." Jophery hung up the phone and started to sprint to the store that Spencer worked at. "Well Renamon, looks like we have another digimon to take care of." Jophery said. Renamon phased back into the world running right next to her tamer. "Where are heading this time?" Renamon asked. "We're heading to Outdoor Gear, it's where my friend Spencer works." Jophery said. Renamon nodded and within minutes they were at Outdoor Gear, and to their surprise the digimon was a Growlmon, and it looked as mad as can be. "Renamon hold off that digimon for as long as you can, I need to go help the people inside get to safety!" Jophery exclaimed. "Alright be careful." Renamon said. Jophery nodded and went inside the building while Renamon kept Growlmon's attention. As Renamon kept Growlmon's attention Jophery rushed inside to help the other civilians out of the store. "How'd you get in here? The entrance is blocked off by that thing?" Spencer asked walking over to Jophery as the walls shook and the others panicked around them. "Trust me I've got my ways, but what's important here is that we get these people out of here!" Jophery exclaimed through the loud rumbling of the building being savagely attacked. "You're right, let's go." Spencer said. The rumbling stopped for a little bit as Growlmon went for Renamon, so Jophery and Spencer took this time to lead the civilians out through the emergency exit. They were the last ones to get out. Jophery looked around the building and to his surprise Renamon was kicking Growlmon's butt. In a matter of seconds, his digivice was starting to vibrate in his pocket.

Jophery pulled it out and on the screen was information about the enraged digimon. It read, "Name; Growlmon. Level; Champion. Type; Virus. Attacks; Pyro Blaster and Dragon Slash." "Hmm, Growlmon, how come that name sounds so familiar?" Jophery asked himself. Renamon had just finished her Diamond Storm attack, but Growlmon shook it off like it was nothing. Renamon noticed Jophery at the side of the building, she turned her head just as Growlmon was getting ready to attack. Jophery started to panic as Renamon looked at him. "Renamon! No! LOOK OUT!" Jophery exclaimed. But Jophery's cries were too late, for Renamon was hit hard from Growlmon's Dragon Slash attack. She flew across the ground and landed on the asphalt with a loud thud. "NO!" Jophery screamed. With that Jophery lept out into the battlefield to try and help his friend. That's when Growlmon saw and grabbed him. "Let me go!" Jophery demanded but he just looked at him with a devious smile. Renamon looked up and noticed that Jophery was in trouble. "Jophery." Renamon murmured to herself. Suddenly Jophery's digivice started to buzz and the screen started to glow. And as that happened Renamon could feel the extra energy given to her from the digivice. So much energy that she digivolved into Kyubimon. "Jophery, I'm coming!" Kyubimon exclaimed jumping through the air to face off against Growlmon again. Growlmon turned around just as Kyubimon started her special attack. "Fox Tail Inferno!" She exclaimed as balls of fire surrounded around her nine tails.

It was a mighty blow to Growlmon who once before was able to throw Renamon across the parking lot like she was nothing. The attack on him was so hard that Growlmon fell backwards in a daze. As soon as he started to fall, he let go of Jophery sending him about three stories down to the ground. Luckily Kyubimon was able to catch him on her back before he hit the ground. Once Growlmon hit the ground he didn't break up into bits and pieces of data fragments, instead he de-digivolved back into Giulmon. Just as he de-digivolved a familiar face came running up to the store parking lot. "Giulmon are you okay?!" Exclaimed a young girl running to the fallen digimon. At this time Jophery was looking at Kyubimon to make sure she wasn't hurt.

But when he heard the young girl exclaiming if Giulmon was alright he said to himself, "That voice, I know that voice." And as he turned around he noticed that the voice belonged to his friend Cheryl from school. She saw him too but before Jophery could get a word out Cheryl exclaimed, "Jophery what are you doing here!? Aren't you supposed to be at home!?" "I'm fine, thank you. And I was on my way to the lake when Spencer called me about some type of monster trying to destroy the store. So Renamon and I decided to go check it out. Which by the way, you don't look like the way you did before so what type of digimon are you now?" Jophery asked. "I am Kyubimon, the digimon of knowledge and power." After Kyubimon said that, Guilmon got up from the ground rubbing his head. "Uh, what happened?" Guilmon said getting up from the ground. Guilmon was about the size of your average 8th grader, standing around 5' 3''. His skin was a bright red with a digital hazard symbol imprinted on his stomach. He had a childish personality to him, his body structure was built like a velociraptor but much less frightening. He was always cheerful and somehow was able to brighten everybody's mood, even on the gloomiest of days. "So you don't remember going on a rampage just then almost destroying that building over there?" Jophery asked. Guilmon shook his head and said, "No." "Can anybody tell me what's going on here!" Spencer exclaimed. "Oh, sorry Spencer, I forgot you were standing over there. Okay so I met Renamon yesterday when we were attacked by another thing called a digimon. Well afterwards it turned into data fragments then creating this device that linked me and her as partners. Now I'm just as surprised as you are to find out that Cheryl has partner digimon." Jophery said as Kyubimon walked right behind him.

"So how long have you two been partners?" Jophery asked. "That's not important right now. What's important right now is trying to figure out why that monster flipped out on the store!" Spencer exclaimed. Jophery let out a sigh and said, "You're right, Spencer." "Hey I found something, looks like some type arrow." Cheryl said. "Let me take a look at that." Spencer said walking towards Cheryl. Cheryl handed him the arrow like object. "Well already judging this on the first look, it's made out of some type of technology. But it's not man, or in this case human made." Spencer said. "So what are you saying?" Kyubimon asked. "It means that whoever made this either isn't human, or has been subject to immense amounts of advanced technology, way above our own. Guilmon did you feel a sharp pinch before you blacked out?" Jophery asked. Guilmon nodded and Spencer took another look at the object. "Well completing my analysis I've concluded that this object is most likely some type of control device, given the details shared with me. Though I don't know the origin of the arrow, I can tell that the technology surrounding this object is more advanced than ours." Spencer said handing the object back to Cheryl. "So, now what?" Jophery asked. "Well now, I guess we head our separate ways for now." Cheryl suggested. Jophery nodded and turned around to go home. "Where are we going Jophery?" Kyubimon asked. "I figured we'd go home. I don't know about you but I've had enough excitement for one day." Jophery said. "I can give you a ride back to the house, just hop on my back." Kyubimon said with a faint smile. Jophery thanked his partner and got on her back, and within a matter of minutes they made it back to their house. As soon as they got to the front door Kyubimon digivolved back into Renamon. Jophery unlocked the door and went to his room, he decided to call it a day. He laid down on his back and quickly fell asleep. Renamon leaned against the dresser and smiled. "Maybe, this will be good life to live." Renamon said to herself.


	4. Chapter 4 A Digimon Christmas

_Disclaimer, I do not own the digimon franchise nor anything else you see in this fan-fiction_

**Remamon**

So Christmas is coming up.

**Me**

Yeah I know, I'm working on a special Christmas chapter, but until then I came up with little adventure. In this chapter Jophery ends up accidentally gets sucked into another universe by another Digimon, so it's up to Cheryl, Renamon, Guilmon, Spencer and Trevor to get him back. So with out further a due LET THE CHAPTER BEGIN!

The New Digidestined of America

By Dwarvanman

Chapter 4 A Digimon Christmas

The summer passed by quickly, almost too quickly. The summer, being one of the most eventful and exciting ones that Jophery ever had, opened up new experiences and and new enemies to fight. Finding that Cheryl was a Digidestined was more than an eye opener for him. The first half of school went on like usual, He woke up, went to school and occasionally fought a digimon. Spencer was still the only other one that knew that both him and Cheryl were Digidestined, and that Digimon actually existed. Jophery woke to the first day of Christmas break Excited, he ran over to the window to see a fresh blanket of pure white snow hugging the earth. Jophery, ecstatic at this point quickly put on some jeans, a long sleeve shirt, shoes, and a wool cap, then dashed to the door. Renamon appeared next to him and asked with a slight grin, "What's the hurry. Are we fighting another digimon." Jophery looked at Renamon with a smile and said, "No Renamon. It snowed last night and I'm heading out to go meet up with Spencer." Jophery opened up the door and took a step outside. As they set foot into the snow covered porch, they were greeted by the intense frost bitten air that nipped at their faces. He ran out into the yard, as Renamon followed close behind, where about 7 inches of snow waited for his arrival. They eventually made it to the sidewalk when it started to snow again. The snow flakes gradually fell from the sky and stuck to Renamon's fur.

Jophery snickered as Renamon slowly became a bundle of fur and snow, as they walked up the street to Spencer's house. The air was brisk and cold. Cold enough to see your breath and cut it with a knife. Jophery made it to Spencer's front door and knocked on it. The door quickly flew open in a matter of seconds. And Spencer was standing there as happy as ever. "Heh, what's got you so happy, my friend?" Jophery asked. "I just won a science contest and the first place prize is to go to New York city for a week, and the best part is I can bring three other people with me." Spencer said with excitement. "That's great who are you bringing with you?" Jophery asked with a little hope that maybe, just maybe Spencer would pick him to go with him to New York.

"Oh, I know who I'm bringin' with me. Let's see there's Trevor, Cheryl and you. Heh heh, wouldn't be a trip to New York with out yah. I was just about to text you." The only look in Jophery's eyes were shear excitement, but he quickly calmed down and thought about Cheryl and her partner. "Hey Spence, How are we gonna get Guilmon into the plane with Cheryl. And we can't just leave him here, you know what happens when we leave him alone for a long period of time." Jophery said. "Don't worry, Cheryl and I already figured that out. See what we're going to do is we're gonna register Guilmon as a big dog, so they'll put him with the cargo and he'll be able to come out when we get to the hotel." Spencer explained.

"If you want to go, you better pack, we leave in about 5 hours, don't worry about an adult, Trevor's coming with us." Spencer said. "Alright I'll be there." Jophery said turning around and going back to his house. About three hours and some convincing later. Spencer, Trevor, Jophery, and Cheryl were finally at the airport. "Cheryl when can I come out of this cage?" Guilmon asked a little upset from being locked up in a cage. Cheryl bent down and said in a calm and soothing voice, "I'm sorry Guilmon, I didn't want to do this but it was the only way to get you to New York with out any one noticing." Guilmon looked down and tried to take a nap while they get through customs. They dropped off the luggage and the large dog crate that Guilmon was in. And about an hour hours later they were in a plane heading straight to New York. Jophery took seat in isle 6b. Once in his seat he strapped on his seat belt buckle and laid his head back and tried to catch some Z's, but sadly wasn't able to do to the fat slob of a man sitting next to him. He was just disgusting, his breath was the smell of death, his clothes, just the tackiest. Every so-often he would belch and disturbed Jophery from the little sleep that he could fit in.

By the time the plane landed in New York City Jophery's clothes smelled of cigarettes, and open beer bottles, so badly that Renamon couldn't stand right next to him for a long period of time without having to phase out of the world and back into the subconscious part in his mind. "ew, who stinks?" Guilmon complained through his cage. "You can thank the disgusting blob in row 6b." Jophery said a little aggravated. "Guys quiet down, Trevor's coming back." Spencer said With that, Guilmon quieted down and everyone got off the conversation of digimon to see what Trevor had to say. "Spencer, you're never going to believe this, but I found Mr. Hanky, the Christmas poo." Trevor said, trying not to laugh his pants off. "Trevor, did you have one of those illusions again?" Spencer asked. "No, I mean, someone took a crap in the corner of the bathroom and stuck googly eyes to it." Trevor said finally breaking up into laughter.

Everyone in the group broke into laughter and started to walk away from the bathrooms and to the shuttle area. "So where are we going?" Trevor asked. "It says here that we're going to the Sedgewick Hotel." Spencer said. "How come that sounds so familiar?" Cheryl asked. "Well it is one of the most haunted hotels in America." Jophery said. "Boy, we're in for a ride, aren't we?" Cheryl said walking with the boys. "It can't be _that_ haunted." Trevor said walking through the door to the shuttle area. "Oh trust me it is. Looking into their reports, it appeared that many people die in their, but it's only the staff, so we should be fine." Jophery said leaning against a frost bitten pole. "And you know all of this how?" Cheryl asked cautiously. "Let's just say I know my way around the keyboard." Their transportation soon showed up. It was your average, white van, nothing fancy. The driver, a young Indian man, proceeded to step out of the van and open the passenger doors. "Are you perhaps, the children that won the, what you say… robot contest." The young man said. "Yes sir." Spencer said walking to the young man. "Oh, good. please step inside, we'll be at the Sedgewick in no time." The gang got into the car and loaded their belongings into the back of the van.

As they drove through the city Jophery and the others could see snow piled high onto the sidewalks from massive trucks pushing them aside with different types of plows. They were at the hotel within an hour, due to a massive traffic jam about a mile behind them. They grabbed their luggage from the back of the van. Afterwards the van sped away like he was trying to get away from the hotel itself. "Well _that_ was unsuspecting." Cheryl said setting down a small duffel bag. "Eh, who cares let's get inside, it's freezing out here." Trevor said pulling his backpack to his shoulder. The four stepped inside and was greeted by a welcoming staff in bright red uniforms and dark black suits and ties. They showed them to their rooms and carried Guilmon's cage to the room that Jophery and Cheryl were staying at. The hotel wasn't in a bad spot. It was surrounded by different shops, and Central Park was only down the street from where they were. Cheryl and Jophery stepped into the room to see that there was two queen sized beds, a small desk, a couch, and an old T.V. As soon as the door shut behind them Renamon phased back into reality almost startling her tamer.

"So this is the room we'll be staying at. Not bad, and surprisingly quiet." Renamon said leaning against the wall. Cheryl let Guilmon out of his cage and popped out like a spring. He ran over to the window and was amazed to see that it started to snow. Jophery, Renamon, and Cheryl walked over to the window, and stood right next to Guilmon. As they looked out into the street they saw a group of people that was fleeing from central park. Jophery pointed in the direction of the fleeing people and asked, "Cheryl do you see that?" "Yeah, I do. What do you think it is?" Cheryl asked. "I don't know, but I bet it has to do with our digimon friends." Jophery said sarcastically. He walked away from the window and put on his coat. "You ready, Renamon?" Jophery asked. "Jophery you know me, I'm always ready." Renamon said with a smirk. "You coming Cheryl?" Jophery asked looking in her direction. "You bet, you with Guilmon." Guilmon nodded his head and the four ran out of the room and to central park, but right as they left room Trevor stepped out, he was able to hear almost every word of their conversation.

"They're up to something. I better follow them." Trevor said, leaving spencer behind who taking a nap at the time. Jophery and Cheryl ran as fast as they could to central park, with their partners following close behind. As soon as they got to Central park, it was totally abandoned, it was like a ghost town, no human in sight. They walked slowly through the park, as soon as the made it to the fountain, the gates behind them slammed shut, as Trevor crouched behind a bush. The four quickly turned to the gates. As they stood there, a dark figure formed behind them. "Ah it looks like I have guests. Heh eh eh eh." The figure said with a deep and menacing voice. They turned around to see the monster of a digimon standing behind them. "What are you doing here?!" Demanded Cheryl. "Isn't it obvious, child? I am starting the next ice age, for my master, Lord Myotismon. Once I have done that, we will easily take over the world, making every last human our slaves and servants!" Icedevimon exclaimed with a more unsettling excitement. "And who said we'd go and let you do that!" Jophery exclaimed. "Oh, and how are you going to stop me?" Icedevimon said, almost too cocky. Renamon phased beside Jophery and Guilmon stepped from behind Cheryl.

"By sending you back where you came from." Renamon said angrily. "Ah Renamon, I see your still alive. I thought Growlmon would have taken care of that for me. Well, I guess it would be better to do it my self." Icedevimon said with an evil smirk. "What are these things?" Trevor asked himself. He could then feel as if someone had snuck up from behind him. "We're digimon!" Exclaimed a voice. Trevor freaked out and jumped out of the bush surprising both Jophery and Cheryl. Just as that happened Icedevimon lunged at Cheryl. Jophery noticed this and quickly shoved her out of the way. But inturn he was captured instead. Icedevimon flew high up into the air grasping Jophery is his large icy cold hands. "Aw, how adorable. Risking your life to save you pathetic little friend. Well, your struggle was in vain. As soon as I destroy you, as well as your pitiful country!" Icedevimon looked at Jophery with evil smile. He looked into Icedevimon's eye's. There was nothing but hate in his eyes, no shroud of light was in his moral being. With one look Icedevimon dropped Jophery from the intense height. He closed his eyes and prepared for what was going to happen next. For a brief moment his life flashed before his eyes. He opened his eyes to see that he had not hit the ground, but instead was floating in some type of stasis stream. It lowered him directly to the ground.

Jophery turned around to see five men in white jumpsuits coming this way. "Hey kid, you should get out of here. Don't need you to get hurt." Said one of the men. "No way, I'm staying and finishing this fight!" Jophery said. "Jophery we should really do what these say." Trevor. "No we're going to fight." Said the unknown digimon. "Pitiful humans. Even if you destroy me there are countless of us. There's is no way you can defeat us all!" Icedevimon Exclaimed. "Just watch us!" Exclaimed Cheryl.

**Who are these men in white jumpsuits? And who is this new digimon. Find out in the next chapter of The New Digidestined of America!**

** Hey guys thank you so much for reading my Christmas chapter, I know it may have been cut short, but there was too much to write for one chapter, so the next chapter will be posted in about two-three more weeks or so. But I hope every one of you have an Awesome Christmas this year, and have your self a merry little Christmas day.**


End file.
